


Stuck

by RubyGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, eren is 18, ereri, there is angst, there is fluff, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGlass/pseuds/RubyGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates: Everybody has one, not everybody wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original fic I started writing a while ago. It was my original idea before I started writing Sorry and The Feeling. I realized early on that I wasn't going to be able to turn this into a proper mutli-chapter story so I abandoned it in favor of other pursuits. Both Sorry and The Feeling have elements of this "plot" in them, and I think you can see them if you've read either/both of my other works. 
> 
> So once I got Sorry and The Feeling off the ground, I came back to this story and I remembered how much I liked the idea. So I decided to finish it and turn it into a one-shot. And also use it as smut practice (it's been nearly a decade since I've written it, I'm rusty). 
> 
> I think it turned out ok. :) Hope you like it!

"Happy birthday Eren!" Armin pushes his way into the foyer, arms overloaded with bags of food. "Sorry I'm so late, I had to go to three different stores to find everything." Tonight's finally the night Eren has been dreading for years: His eighteenth birthday. The night a little switch in his brain will flip on, allowing him to find his soulmate. 

A marvel of evolution, the mechanics of the switch are still largely unknown. No one really understands it, but no one can escape it. It only works after both partners turn 18. Most people find their soulmate within a year or two; they could be total strangers, or worst enemies. It doesn't matter. Your brain doesn't care; you'll end up in love whether you want it or not. And that is what's so fucking terrifying about it. Some people looked forward to the day they finally meet their soulmate; others, like Eren, dreaded it. 

The brunette doesn't notice Armin's approach and jumps when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder, glancing up from the pan he'd been washing for nearly two minutes now. 

"Cheer up, okay? Don't worry about it tonight. Odds are you won't find them for a while, it could be years before they even turn eighteen. Try to enjoy your party, at least." Eren swallows the lump in his throat, but forced a smile. Armin's right, he shouldn't worry about right now. It's his birthday, he should be focusing on having a good time. So he tries, and the pair finishes setting up for the last minute party Eren's friends were forcing on him, insisting his birthday required at least some celebration. People eventually start trickling in, and by 10 the house is full of tipsy teenagers. Eren is one of the last of their friends to turn eighteen, and the majority are already spoken for. Dating before finding your soulmate is common, but hardly ever serious. Most relationships usually end once the first person turned eighteen - to avoid the inevitable heartbreak once that person stumbles onto their soulmate. Occasionally, but rarely, it turns out the couple are soulmates anyways. It happened once last year, to two of Eren's friends: They had dated all last year, and broke up the day after Bert turned 18 only to discover they were soulmates several months later when Annie's birthday came around. Their bonding was already scheduled for the summer - that’s usually how it went once you found your soulmate: things moved fast. 

By the time the last of his guests are arriving, Eren is already tipsy: the implications of the day pushed from his mind by a smothering layer of alcohol and thumping music. Once Mikasa arrives home from work, with Jean and Marco in tow, the only person left to show up is Eren's no-good, late-ass neighbor, the asshole. He has a nasty habit of showing up unfashionably late when it really matters. Even if it iss understandable that a high school party might not be the most appealing thing for a college kid, the two have been best friends since Eren was 5. The bastard will show up, or Eren will hunt him down and kick his dumb ass tomorrow. 

Eren threw back another shot - at the behest of Jean and Marco after the pair complained loudly and persistently about being left out, since they had to work late. It has to have been at least his fifth, though he lost count hours ago. Eren wasn't in much of a state to protest, not that his friends would have let him turn down a shot on his birthday anyways. It's starting to get late, the last person to arrive had shown up nearly an hour ago, but there's still one person conspicuously missing and the alcohol flowing through him has Eren growing more agitated with each pass of the minute hand on the clock on the kitchen wall. 

Finally, over the thump of the music playing over his dad's sound system comes a loud shout of "Brat?! Where the hell are you?!". At last, his shitbag of a best friend makes his appearance and Eren can relax, beating Levi's ass is usually more trouble than it's worth. Now he won't have to put in the effort on top of the hangover he knows he'll be dealing with. Eren pushes off the kitchen counter and makes his way towards the source of the voice. 

"Levi! Get your ass in here and take some shots with me, where the fuck have you been dickweed?". He calls back, not surprised when it earns him a hard thump on the back of the head. 

Eren spins around to chew Levi out for showing up so late to his party, but as he faces the shorter man it's as though the wind has been knocked out of him. He looks to Levi's normally pitch black eyes, but instead is met with puddles of mercury, and suddenly it's as if all the air has been sucked out of the room: his chest feels like it's going to explode and a shiver spreads over him as goosebumps raise on his skin. The face he's looked at probably millions of times growing up looks different to him now for some reason. 

"Eren?" Levi's voice is hoarse, almost a whisper, but Eren can hear it over what he assumes is pounding dance music that, for some reason, seems to have gone silent in his ears. 

"What happened to your eyes?" The brunette asks, dazed. They're blown wide, fixated on him, and the most beautiful shade of quicksilver. Levi's face is a mask of confusion, he's just as lost as Eren. 

"No." It comes as a whisper. 

"No" repeated, louder now, and Levi tear his gaze away. With it gone, Eren's consumed by an emptiness like he's never experienced before as he watches the older man push through the crowd that's gathered around them to get away from him. 

"Levi?" he hears someone shout over the music that's slowly filling his ears again, but Levi's disappeared into the crowd. 

"Eren?" It's Armin's voice, he recognizes now. "What the hell happened?" He can't process anything. What the hell just happened? "Eren. Your eyes." He snaps his head to look at Armin before bolting for the bathroom, pushing the door in and ignoring Jean taking a piss beside him to brace himself against the sink. 

"What the hell, Jaeger?" the other teen barks, zipping his pants up in surprise. Eren brushes him off, though, looking up into the mirror. Bright teal orbs meet his own. Those aren't his eyes. His eyes aren't nearly this bright. His eyes are dull blue, almost gray. 

"Shit" realization washes over him. 

"Fuck!" He shouts, louder, slamming his hands into the sink, before sprinting out of the bathroom. His palms throb as he searches desperately for Levi, but the other man is nowhere to be seen. 

"Eren? What the hell?" Armin grabs him by the shoulders, snapping Eren out of his frenzied search. 

"I think Levi is my soulmate" Eren laments, slumping against the wall. This can't be happening. Levi is his best friend besides Armin. Levi can't be his soulmate. 

"Where did he go, then?" Armin implores, looking up into the crowd as if Levi would magically appear. 

"Hell if I know, Ar." Levi was probably the only person in the world more terrified of finding a soulmate then Eren himself. "Probably half-way out of Trost, by now." He slumps further into the wall, letting his face fall into his hands. 

"He won't be able to stay away, Eren. You know that." The teen nods slowly. This is so fucked up. Once someone meets their soulmate, an unbreakable link is established between them. Your soulmate is like a drug you couldn't kick; your body won't let you. Go too long without seeing them and you will collapse. You’ll go into a withdraw that can only be ended by their presence. The scientists say it's something about chemicals in the brain, special pheromones or something. Either way, you'll be irrevocably drawn to your soulmate, no matter how much you don't want one. And boy, did Levi not want one. They’ve discussed it many times: Levi hates the idea of soulmates, of having someone thrust upon him while he has no say in the matter. And here Eren is, the person being thrust upon him. Whose presence he will crave against his will, that he will physically need. 

"Do you want to kick everybody out and talk about it?" Armin asks, his voice dripping with concern. 

"No" Eren answers, despondent. 

"Mikasa, shut it down!" Armin shouts across the house anyways. "Now!" He emphasizes. The music cuts out, Armin's tone having effectively conveyed how serious the situation is. Soon, she's ushering everyone outside with the help of Jean, her soulmate. Between the two of them they have the house emptied and quite in a matter of minutes while Armin helps him to the couch before Mikasa rushes back in. 

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Eren okay?" she looks as frantic as she sounds. 

"Eren found his soulmate." Armin informs her with a small smile. 

"What?" She exclaims glancing between the two teens seated on the couch, "Are you serious? Who is it?" 

"Levi." He chokes out "Its Levi." 

###### 

Every bone in his body screams at him to get back in that house, back to Eren. 

Levi punches his fist into the wall above his bed. He wanted to run, run as far away as he can. But his body wouldn't let him get past the end of the street before his chest seized up and his legs went out from under him. It wanted him to march right back into that house, pull Eren into his arms and never let go. But he couldn't. He won't. This isn't real, it has to be a cruel joke. Maybe he's having a heart attack, or a stroke? 

He isn't. Levi knows what this was: Eren is his soulmate, there's no mistaking it. He watched his best friend's eyes change with his own - from that familiar blue hue to the brightest green. Slowly Levi lifts his own gaze to the mirror above his dresser. 

"Shit." He mutters: his coal black eyes now shining a bright silver, almost as bright as Eren's are now. This can't be happening. This has to be a mistake. He's made it nearly three and a half years without stumbling across his soulmate, a long time for these things - longer than anyone else he knows. Something about the way the whole soulmate thing works that draws you to them, even before you're eighteen. It's rare to wait more than two years before meeting your mate. Hell, it's rare to wait more than a year. The longest anyone else he knows has waited is Erwin, and he only waited three years because his soulmate didn't turn eighteen until the past fall. 

Levi had hoped he was a fluke, that maybe he didn't even have a soulmate. Maybe he could avoid having a relationship he didn't want, with a person he didn't want. Apparently that isn't in the cards. Levi slams back down onto his bed as his phone vibrates loudly from where it lay on the bedside table. 

FROM: Eyebrows  
Delivered: 11:33  
What the fuck Levi. 

He should have known the little blond shit would rat him out to Erwin. 

TO: Eyebrows  
Delivered: 11:34  
What 

FROM: Eyebrows  
Delivered: 11:34  
You know what asshole. Get back over there. The kid is freaking out.

Levi sighs, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. He already knows Eren is freaking out, hell he can feel it. How much of it is actually Eren, and not himself, freaking out though he can't be sure. That's another fucked up thing about this soulmate curse: The link that develops makes you feel the other person's negative emotions. It isn't overpowering, or even ever-present. But it's there, knocking in the back of your head or on the tip of your tongue. And right now, Eren is most certainly panicking. 

TO: Eyebrows  
Delivered: 11:41  
I know. Leave it Erwin.

He rolls over, looking out his window towards Eren's house. His heart wrenchs in his chest as the voice in his head tells him to get off his ass and go comfort the poor brat. Levi sighs and closes his eyes, hoping sleep will take him. 

Sleep does't come for him, or for Eren. Levi ends up watching the brat's window from his bed for hours: his lights never go off. Mikasa's do, and Levi watches Armin leave around one am, but the brat's are still illuminating his room from behind the blue curtains in his windows. At least from what he can tell the brunette has calmed down some, but the bitter taste of despair still lingers in the back of his mouth. 

Is he really so bad? Levi can’t help but wonder what is so horrible about the idea of being stuck with someone like him for the rest of their lives that's left Eren feeling so despondent? He rolls away, unable to look at the lit window of Eren's bedroom anymore. 

Before he can stop himself he's rolling all the way out of his bed and sliding his jacket on over his t-shirt. He's had it. He can't take the pulling anymore. His whole body aches, and his brain is so tired from pushing the urges back. It's barely been four hours, and he's already like this. This is what he didn't want, this is what he's been afraid of. Shit. 

Levi slips out his front door, running across the cold, wet grass that separates their houses, and then he's climbing the same tree he's climbed countless times before to sneak into Eren's room, but it feels weird doing it now knowing he's climbing to confront his soulmate. He raps thrice on the glass of Eren's window, it's been their signal since Levi was 9, when Eren became his best friend. They spent nearly every night together in Eren's room growing up: playing video games or cards, or just talking. Too many nights Levi has snuck out of his own house and up this tree. But for the first time in over 12 years of this familiar routine, he's nervous. 

Levi hears the lock on the window click followed by the distinct sound of the pane sliding up in it's track, and he hesitantly reaches to pull himself through. Eren's sitting on the bed, knees pulled to his chest. The panicked feeling is stronger now, and the bitter taste fills Levi's mouth again. 

"Jesus, would you calm down Brat. I can taste how freaked out are." He sighs, pushing a hand through his dark hair nervously. If he doesn’t keep them busy, he is sure he'd be reaching out to touch the teen before him curled up on the bed. 

"Sorry." Eren's voice is quiet and shaking. And it's all his fucking fault. 

"Is the thought of me being your soulmate so bad? I mean really?" He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. Every fiber of his being is screaming for him to take the brunette into his arms and comfort him. He's the reason the teen is like this after all, if he hadn't ran like a coward Eren wouldn't be like this. 

"You know that isn't it." the response is so soft that if Eren hadn't been his soulmate, Levi isn't sure he would have heard it. 

"I know brat. Just trying to lighten the mood." 

"Oh." It isn't working. 

"Sorry I ran out on you. I just…" he lets the sentence hang. He knows he does't have to finish it for Eren to understand. "Guess I ruined your birthday, huh?" 

"It’s okay." Eren's locked in a staring match with his feet, and Levi becomes distinctly aware now that the brat hasn't looked at him once since he's come in. Now that he's aware of it, though, unease is creeping over him and up his spine, like an itch that won't go away. 

"Eren. Look at me." The brat hesitates, but turns those beautiful, unfamiliar green orbs up before quickly averting them back to his feet on the bed. Sighing, Levi crouches down in front of him. 

"Please, Eren." Their gazes finally met and Levi is immediately overcome with relief. Just being close to the kid is putting him at ease, damn biology. He can even feel Eren calming down now. 

"Much better, Brat." He stands and turns to sit next to Eren on the bed. 

"What are we going to do, Levi?" the teen pulls his legs in tighter, shifting slightly away from Levi's body next to him. 

"What do you want to do?" the older man asks, knowing full well it doesn’t really matter what either of them want now. 

"I don't know. I'm scared." 

"I know, Brat." The panic is gone, but it's slowly replaced with pounding uncertainty. He can't help himself anymore, his brain is exhausted, and he lets his arm warp around Eren's shoulder, pulling him close. 

"It'll be alright." the body against him relaxes a little, sinking into his hold. "Could be worse, right? Could've been a stranger. At least we're stuck with each other." he isn't even sure why he's still talking, but every ounce of his being just wants Eren to calm down. He needs the brunette to just calm down. His whole body is screaming at him to make the brat cheer up, smile; anything but this. It's painful, this pinching feeling in his temple. 

"Eren, please calm down. It’s starting to get annoying." now he could add guilt to the pool of negative emotions building behind his forehead. Levi exhales heavily and turns to gather the panicking brunette up in his arms. He's had enough of this shit, time to bring out the big guns. 

"We're in this together, Brat. Don't go letting me handle this alone. Please." He's practically begging. It's rare for him, and it feel weird. But it was working. 

"I'm sorry." Levi shakes his head in response. 

"Don't be sorry. Just please stop freaking out. I'm serious." Eren takes a shaky, deep breath and his shoulders loosen ever so slightly. 

"Better?" the brunette asks tentatively, glancing over at Levi through the corner of his eyes. 

"Some." It is, it doesn't feel like someone has taken a hammer to his skull anymore at least. Levi tries to relax himself, surely his own anxiety can't be helping the situation any. He squeezes the taller boy in his arms tighter, his body practically singing at the contact, and can feel the tension leaving his muscles. 

“I know you don’t want a soulmate. I’m sorry.” Eren starts to ramble, but Levi just shushes him and pulls the brunette's head down to rest in the crook of his neck. Dammit, why does this feel so right? He wants to hate this so badly, but it all feels too fucking perfect. Levi knows this is all the pheromones doing, that without them he wouldn’t be feeling like this. But it all feels so real. 

He's always loved Eren like a brother, they’ve been best friends for the majority of their lives so how could he not. Eren knows everything about him: his secrets, hopes, fears. Everything. When he needs someone to talk to, it was always Eren he calls first. It's the same for the brat, he knows. Eren told him years ago that there are some things he cann’t tell even Armin, but feels comfortable telling his older friend. Things like just how terrified finding his soulmate made him. 

Levi can hear Eren bite back a sob and hesitantly he raises a hand to stroke the brat's hair in a comforting gesture. 

“I’m glad it was you, Eren.” He admits, and the brat pushes away and out of Levi's hold to make eye contact. Levi is still getting used to that new shade of his eyes, it practically takes his breath away every time he sees it. But now the beautiful green orbs narrowed at him are marred by bloodshot whites, and the glaze of fresh tears and his heart pangs in his chest. 

“You are?” Eren asks, skepticism clear in his voice. 

“Yeah." he sighs, "I mean, we pretty much tell each other everything as it is. And I already know I don’t hate you.” Eren snorts. 

“Understatement. You love me, you jackass.” Finally, the brat is cheering up enough to through back jabs. 

“Where would you get a shitty idea like that?” Eren rolls his eyes and motions to the position they're currently in; sitting on the bed, Levi holding the taller boy to his chest, his hand carded through Eren's hair. “This? This was necessary. You were giving me a headache, you little shit.” He relaxes backwards to lean against the wall, pulling the brat with him into his lap. 

Eren falls back with a yelp and stares up, brilliant green eyes meeting shining grays and Levi thinks he may have a new favorite color 

“So…” he starts, either not wanting to finish the sentence, or not knowing how. 

“Yeah?” Levi runs his fingers through the chocolate locks splayed over his thighs slowly, trying to seem disinterested in whatever the brat has to say. 

“We’re soulmates.” He starts tentatively. 

“Yes.” 

“We’re…boyfriends?” He asks and Levi pauses for effect, always having found it fun to watch to him squirm a bit. 

“I guess.” He feels the breath leaving Eren's body as the brat heaves a sigh of relief - his chest falling, a gust of breath that still smells faintly of cheap rum hitting his nose - and he snorts a laugh “You’re actually relieved? You do realize that even if I wanted to say no there's no way I could, right?” 

“Hey, it’s not like I can control my emotions!” he’s trying to sit up now, but Levi pushes him back down. “And I was kind of worried you’d try to resist it.” He mumbles, earning another small chuckle. 

“I may be an idiot but I’m not suicidal Brat. Besides, maybe this whole soulmate deal won’t be so bad, since it’s you.” Eren cracks a smile and they sit like that for what feels like an eternity before one of them finally feels the urge to break the silence. 

“Hey Levi?” 

“Hm?” He looks nervous. 

“Can I.." he trails off, before chaning his mind "Nevermind, It’s dumb” 

“What is it, brat?” Levi fucking hates it when he does that, and Eren knows it. 

“Can I kiss you?" a blush has settled across Eren's cheeks, and Levi's can't seem to find his breath. "My whole body has been screaming at me to just sit up and kiss you and it’s starting to piss me off.” Levi doesn't answer, choosing instead to lean in and plant a short, chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Oh come on, is that how you kiss your mother? You can do better than that.” Levi rolls his eyes, mumbles something about needy brats, and leans back down. It started out chaste again, but with Eren’s whining in his ear Levi can’t help but let the birthday-boy deepen the kiss: His arms snake up around the shorter man's neck, pulling him down as he parts his lips, and fuck if this doesn't feel right. 

Levi slips his tongue past Eren's lips, finally tasting him: it's amazing, he tastes amazing. And just like that something clicks in his brain - like a secondary, delayed soulmate switch - and Levi wonders why the fuck he ever tried resisting in the first place. Was he insane? He wasn't ever letting this boy go again. He wanted to feel all of Eren, he needed to touch Eren, to kiss Eren, needed to make Eren his. 

Levi pushes the teen from his lap, not breaking their kiss, and moves to hover over him. Their tongues swirl around each other, growing more desperate by the second. Eren's hands began tracking lines up and down his spine, sending shivers down his back. Finally, he pulls back with a gasp for breath and rests his forehead against the teen underneath him - meeting green eyes full of the same need swelling in his own gut. 

“Eren?” the brat only nods before reestablishing contact, their lips pressing back together in a frenzied kiss. Eren catches his lip, gentle enough not to break skin but with enough force to illicit a moan from deep in Levi's throat, and hands are roaming over him now: up his back, over his shoulders, down his chest and abdomen, then back up his sides. He's practically shivering under the touch as they roll back down his back, then further, cupping his ass and squeezing, causing him to jolt in surprise and pull out of their kiss to mutter "cocky little shit" and kiss his way down Eren's jaw. The brat only laughs that ends in a small, breathy moan as Levi nips at his neck continuing slowly towards his collarbone, leaving a string of red marks as he goes. Eren's tugging at the waistband of his shorts, now, and he pulls back enough to look up finding Eren's lip caught between his own teeth, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Isn’t it a bit too soon for that?” he cautions, but Eren's eyes steel with determination. 

“Just shut up, won’t you?” He bucks his hips up into Levi's, letting the older man feel just how hard he's become from their kissing alone. “I’ve been holding back here, you know.” Levi growls at Eren's words, his cock hardening in his sweats to match Eren in stiffness. Dammit, he never thought anyone would have this kind of effect on him, much less the brat now laying beneath him. 

“Fuck it. Just hurry up.” he husks, slipping his jacket and shirt off before returning his mouth to Eren's neck. The brat tries to chuckle, but it only comes out as a gasp as Levi nips at the hollow where his neck met his collarbone. Levi smirks to himself, continuing to lick and kiss the spot that's illicited such a positive response over and over again until Eren is writhing beneath him. 

It takes a lot of effort, but Eren finally works Levi's pants off, dragging them down - boxers and all - before he goes to remove his own. Levi doesn’t even have time to register the fact that he's now lying naked in his best friend’s bed before a large, warm hand is wrapped around his length. He chokes out an "oh god", clenching his teeth so hard his jaw starts to go numb. Eren just chuckles and Levi looks up to glare at him from his spot buried in the brat's neck, only to be met with an inquisitive quick of an eyebrow before the hand on him is twisting and gliding up his cock in one swift motion, causing him to wrench his fingers into the sheets and his eyes to squeeze shut in reflex. 

Before Levi knows what's happening, Eren releases his length and grips his hips to flips them over. Shocked, both by the sudden change in position and the show of strength Eren possess, Levi can only stare up blankly as Eren wriggles down his hips and nestles between his thighs. Reacclimating slowly, and realizing just where Eren's head is, Levi picks his own up to watch in anticipation as Eren resumes his grip, and Levi swears he sees the brat lick his lips before he lowers his head. But Levi's eyes are shooting closed, his fingers tangling further into the sheets, and he can't be sure of anything other than the tongue licking him sloppily from root to tip. He arches up off the bed as Eren's tongue runs over his slit, dipping in slightly before his tip is pushed past well-kissed lips. It's perfect, it feels too fucking perfect. He is perfect: his lips, his tongue. Everything about this brat is fucking perfect, and Levi can barely take it. 

A hand grips the bottom of his shaft as Eren's head slowly bobs, eyes carefully watching Levi's reactions, and suddenly it's too embarrassing. Here is the kid he's known the since the brat was a kindergartener, the kid who knows everything about him - all his darkest secrets, and his stupidest ideas - with his dick shoved halfway down the brat's throat. It's all too much and he has to bite back a moan and look away. Eren pauses and lifts his mouth away, leaving his hand to stroke lazily. 

“I can feel your embarrassment, you know.” He gives the cock in his hand tight squeeze and Levi can barely contain the scream as it tries to tear its way out of his throat. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Another squeeze paired with a flick of his tongue over the tip. “Just think of this as another secret I know that no one else does. We have plenty of those already, right?” 

“Well when you phrase it like that.” he's sure Eren will pick up on the subtle sarcasm, the brat always does. Eren nips at the skin on the bottom of the shaft playfully. “You don’t think this is weird?” he can hear his voice shaking as he bites back another moan of pleasure. 

Eren's reply is a shake of his head as he swirls his tongue around the Levi's cock. 

“Nope”, with a pop as he removes his mouth, “It feels…” he pauses to search for the words “right? I can’t explain it. But it just feels right.” He isn’t wrong, Levi guesses. There isn't time to think about it any deeper than that, though, as Eren takes his entire length in again. Levi can’t hold the scream back this time and silently prays Mikasa doesn't hear him from her room down the hall. Dear god the things this boy can do with his mouth. Where did he learn all of this? Surely this is his first blow job? Levi would know if Eren had done this before, wouldn't he? Surely Eren would have told him. He glances back down and their gazes lock. 

Was that a wink? Did Eren just fucking wink at him? That little shit. 

But before his murderous intent can rise, the hand that isn’t stroking his shaft in time with the bobs of the mouth enveloping him creeps up his thigh towards his hole. 

“Hey!” Levi jumps away, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he shoots a glare at the little shit currently smirking between his thighs. Wasn’t he crying just a few minutes ago? Where did that brat go, and who is this cocky, sexy jackass that replaced him? 

“Oh nothing.” He murmurs, dancing a finger across one of Levi's cheeks dangerously close to his hole. 

“Who said you could top?” Levi snaps at him. 

“Oh, you thought you would be top? That is too cute.” He gives the cock in his hand a long, drawn out lick as he removes the roaming finger to suck on it, in a very similar way to how he'd just been licking the dick still throbbing in his free hand. 

“Of course I’m going to top. I’m older than you, more experienced.” Levi insists, and receives a scoff in response as Eren's tongue swirls around his own finger. It's weirdly arousing, and Levi's dick twitches against Eren's palm at the sight. 

“I’m bigger than you.” He points out their six-inch height difference. It's a low blow, even for them. 

“Not where it counts.” Levi ignores the shot at his height, pairing the innuendo with a wink. Eren isn’t the only one who walks the low road. 

“Oh please, its negligible.” With a roll of his eyes, Eren decides his finger is sufficiently slick with saliva and returns it, now rubbing wet circles around the tight ring of muscles of Levi's ass. Before he can protest again, the finger is slowly slipped in up to his first knuckle and he hisses, his whole body tensing. 

“I know you’re a virgin, so I’ll go slow. But try to relax.” He tries to sound tender, but it's hard to do when the words are said through a smirk. 

“I’m not a virgin.” Levi barks, wriggling his hips around trying to get used to the foreign intrusion. 

“You are down here.” He points out, spinning his finger for emphasis, but not pressing any further. 

“Well, so are you.” Levi grumbles. 

“But I’m not the one that’s getting fucked tonight, am I?” 

“Watch it, or you might just be.” Levi warns, trying hard to sound threatening; which is surprisingly hard to do with a finger wedged inside his ass. 

“So you admit that you’re the one getting fucked tonight?” 

“You’re already started. Might as well.” He replies with a huff and a roll of his eyes, and with the go ahead Eren is slowly sliding his finger in until the palm of his hand is flush against Levi's ass. It feels strange - not terribly painful, but a bit uncomfortable. It isn’t that he doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t particularly care much for it either. So he bites his lip and closes his eyes, and wait for Eren to do something else, because this can't possibly be it. 

But Eren doesn’t move. He doesn't do anything. He just sits their like an idiot with his thumb in his ass - er, well, Levi's ass. 

“You can move, you know.” Levi snaps, and the bastard actually fucking beams at him, but he moves - slowly pumping his finger in and out until gradually the discomfort melts away. It still isn’t anything spectacular, but at least now Levi can relax fully. 

Satisfied with the progress so far, Eren removes his finger to apply more spit, adding another finger to the process before sliding them in together. There's more pain, this time, and there is no way spit is in any way a good enough lube for this, they really need to get their hands on something better, but it's all they have for now aside from the lotion on Eren's beside table Levi doesn't anywhere near his ass, so it'll have to do, dammit, but holy shit does it actually hurts now. Levi's body tenses up as Eren pushes in further, and Eren abruptly stops his movement. But after a few moments, the pain subsides and Levi instructs him to resume the slow, deliberate in-and-out. It's fucking agonizing. Now that the pain is all but gone, and all that's left is bizarre feeling of being penetrated, Levi just wants to get this shit-show on the road. 

“You don’t have to go so slow, I won’t break.” I barks, watching a smirk spread across Eren's face above him, breaking the look of concentration that had etched itself there. The brat answers by picking up his pace and Levi can feel his fingers twisting and scissoring as they press against his walls until he's actually starting to feel pretty good. It's not great, yet, but it's less weird now, and then Eren's fingers catch something inside of him he hadn't even known existed and his mind goes blank, and his vision whites and holy fucking shit Eren needs to do that again. 

“Fuck.” he hisses, ramming his hips down to force Eren's fingers into that fucking spot again because wow, just fucking wow. He needs to feel that again. 

“Found it.” Eren mutters, smug little bastard that he is. 

“Asshole.” Levi croaks out past a moan as Eren's finger press harder onto his prostate, working it in a rhythmic pattern of firm taps and gentle brushes. The tension in his groin is mounting, and he's never quite felt like this before. It's so incredibly different from any other kind of pleasure, like a blow-job on steroids, and holy shit he could definitely get used to this. Eren finally withdraws after a few moments and Levi actually finds himself cursing at the loss, watching carefully as the teen slicks his dick with a crude combination of saliva and their pre-cum before lowering himself, lining his slick cock with Levi's teased hole. 

“Are we really doing this?” Levi asks, more scared than he's willing to admit. He knows Eren can feel it, though, and the brat leans in, pressing a long, tender kiss against Levi's chapped lips. 

“You bet your ass we are.” Levi's arms reach out and wrap around Eren's shoulders for support as the teen's hips press forward. 

“Holy shit.” Eren breaths out, stopping only once his tip was fully inside. “Let me know when you’re okay” His face is scrunched up in concentration, as if it's taking every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from just pounding into the body beneath him. Actually, it probably _was_ taking every ounce of his willpower. 

“I’m good, keep going.” Levi grunts, moving his hips slightly to allow for a better angle. He obliges, slowly pushing all the way in until their hips are against each other. The older man gasps at the sensation, he's never felt this full before, and he can feel the sharp pangs of pain behind the wall of pure, unadulterated need for this man to move. Do something, do anything. 

“Move.” he growls low “shit, Eren. Move.” he whines. Again, the brunette obliges. Slowly at first, but gradually faster and harder as pleasure takes control and his ability to hold back wanes. Levi's body is singing again, his arms going numb as he holds onto Eren tighter as each thrust reaches deeper and deeper inside of him, his hips start moving of their own accord - rolling up to meet each in time. Eren's moans of his name punctuate each slap of skin, and Levi can't be sure he's ever heard a sweeter sound. 

“Oh, god Levi." he chokes out "You feel so fucking amazing. Holy shit.” the words come through a strangled moan as he bends down crash their lips together and takes Levi's aching length into his hand, pumping in time with each hammering thrust. 

Levi is falling apart in Eren's hands, he can’t stop himself from devolving into a puddle of moans, and pleasure. No one has ever made him feel like this, his whole body is humming as each thrust reverberates through him. If this is what having a soulmate was like, he's pretty sure he can get used to it. 

Eren adjusts his angle now, searching for that spot again and a shock rockets up Levi's spine as he finds it, pounding into the older man's prostate over and over now that he's located it. A cry of pleasure rips its way from Levi's lips, followed shortly by a chant of the brat's name as he thrusts his hips up harder, pulling a primal growl from Eren's throat. 

“I’m close.” Eren warns, but there's nothing to fear; because there is no way Levi is going to last much longer if the brat keeps making direct contact with the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. His senses are being overloaded, all he could see, hear, smell, and feel is Eren. All Eren. 

“Oh god, Eren.” he chokes out, feeling his release creeping up as the tension in his groin reaches it's breaking point. “Don’t stop. Oh God. Please.” He doesn’t and Levi comes in a series of quick bursts, semen landing haphazardly across his stomach and chest. Eren follows close behind, hips thrusting wildly as he finds his own release inside Levi, filling the older man up with a call of his name. 

Levi was wrong - that was the sweetest sound: the sound of his soulmate coming with his name on their lips. 

They sat there silently for a few moments catching their breaths, before Eren leans in to peck his lips and roll off to collapse on the bed. Levi catches his hand before he can move any farther. 

“I can’t believe I just had sex with my best friend.” He can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Eren's exclamation is. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it before.” Levi accuses, only mostly joking. 

“Well, I mean maybe. It’s not like you’re ugly or anything.” The revelation comes as a shock. 

“Wait? Really?” Levi rolls onto his side to look at him. 

“You mean you never…?” 

“Well maybe once or twice. I mean, puberty hit you like a fucking truck. It's like you got hit in the face with a sexy stick at sixteen or some shit.” Eren chuckles at that. 

“How poetic of you. ” Eren squeezes the hand in his before sitting up. “We should get cleaned up. You’re a mess.” And he was, Levi noticed. The results of their romp had already started to dry on his skin. 

“Gross.” He sneers. 

“Predictable.” Eren pulls Levi up with him towards the bathroom. Not that Levi can’t make it on his own, he's just a bit sore is all. 

“Next time, Jaeger. This will be you.” He threatens, wiping at his chest with a damp washcloth and it ends up sounding more like a promise than a threat. 

“I look forward to it.” Eren muses from his spot leaning against the counter. 

It doesn’t take long to clean up and soon they're back in bed, Eren curled up against his chest. Laying there, his arms wrapped up the brat, Levi can’t shake the feeling that this is where he belongs, that he won’t let anything tear him away from the man he's holding. But still, this is Eren's home, and Levi doesn’t want to overstep. Even if they've been friends for over a decade, this is pretty much unexplored territory. 

“I should head home so you can sleep.” he tenses, waiting for the response. 

“As if I’d let you leave.” Eren declares, worming his way tighter against Levi's chest 

“Oh thank god.” the older man relaxes, pulling the brat closer. 

“Goodnight, Levi.” He can hear the smirk on Eren's lips without having to even seen it. 

“Shitty brat.” the older man mumbles into his hair, planting a kiss on his head. 

###### 

“Eren?” A loud banging on the bedroom door drags him from his sleep. “Eren are you awake in there yet? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah.” He croaks out to let Mikasa know he hasn’t killed himself overnight as his eyes flicker open, only to discover his vision is blocked by a pale chest. 

Huh? 

Oh, right. 

Levi. 

His heart soars remembering last night. Levi came back, he didn’t try to fight it. 

He let Eren fuck him. 

Oh god, he let Eren fuck him. Eren's mouth curves up in a huge grin. 

“Eren I’m coming in.” Oh god no. The knob turns and the door opens in slow motion for her to find them: Eren curled up into Levi’s chest, both of them stark naked, the blanket doing a sub-par job covering their bits. 

“Oh my God, Eren. Really?” She screams, slamming the door behind her and he can’t help but laugh. 

“What the fuck?” the commotion has woken Levi up. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Eren plants a kiss against his chest. 

“Oh fuck off.” His words are poison, but his tone like honey and Eren smiles into his skin as the shorter man squeezes him tightly. 

“So, breakfast?” Levi's running his hands through the brunette's hair now. Dammit, he's never going to get tired of that feeling. 

“If you’re offering.” 

“Why would I have brought it up if I wasn’t offering?” 

“Good point.” Eren wriggles from his grasp to kiss him. “I could get used to waking up like this.” He adds, finally making moves to get out of bed. 

“So that means you’re not leaving, right?” but Eren already knows his answer before it comes. 

“Never.”


End file.
